marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 39
lost our powers!! All of us!! | Speaker = The Thing | StoryTitle1 = "A Blind Man Shall Lead Them!" | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker1_1 = Frank Giacola | Inker1_2 = Wally Wood | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Art Simek | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue... Having survived the Q-Bomb set to explode by the Frightful Four but lost at sea, the Fantastic Four are pulled from the Pacific by a US Navy submarine crew. Taken to the infirmary, Reed talks in his sleep about their defeat at the hands of their evil counterparts. When the Fantastic Four finally awaken from their ordeal they are shocked to find that the radiation from the Q-Bomb blast had stripped them of their powers. Upon their return to the United States, Reed conducts a bunch of tests that prove conclusively that they no longer have their powers. Fearing their enemies may strike them when they are at their most vulnerable, he begins designing technological replacements for their powers. Johnny is given a flaming suit, Ben a robotic duplicate of his Thing form, an Electro-Vibro suit for Sue that gives her a protective force field, and mechanical limbs for Reed that can extend. However these devices have a massive learning curve leaving the team to wonder if they will ever be ready when their next foe attacks them. Meanwhile, in Latveria, Doctor Doom is being entertained by a hypnotist who reveals that Doom's perceptions have previously been altered by hypnosis. When the hypnotist reverses the mental block, Doom realizes that he was tricked into thinking he had destroyed his enemy Reed Richards. Deciding to get revenge right away, Doom leaves at once for New York City. While back in America, blind lawyer Matthew Murdock meets with the Fantastic Four to sign some power of attorney documents. He is shocked to find the Fantastic Four have lost their powers and are testing out their new mechanical devices. Suddenly they are attacked and in the confusion Murdock slips away to change into his costumed identity of Daredevil. The FF and Daredevil soon see their attacker: Doctor Doom, who has landed his craft on top of the Baxter Building. Their foe then sends the Fantasti-Car after them. Abandoning their mechanical devices, they are led away to safety by Daredevil into a nearby tenement building. They are soon flushed out by Doom who unleashes a whirlwind device that demolishes the derelict building. After knocking out the whirlwind with gas tanks, they continue to make their way to their headquarters. When Doom unleashes a flying force beam projector, Daredevil puts his life on the line to destroy it. He then provides a distraction by trying to reach the Baxter Building by tightrope walking across a line to the building, the Fantastic Four try to sneak into their headquarters. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * a Latverian stage magician * ** ** ** ** * Locations: * * ** *** , **** ***** * ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * U.S. Nuclear Sub Sea Hawk * * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Matt Murdock became Daredevil in , Matt Murdock became the Fantastic Four's lawyer in . He recalls that at that time he battled Electro in the Baxter Building. At this point in time Matt Murdock's double identity is a secret. Later on the Daily Globe outs Daredevil's secret identity in and at least Reed Richards have confirmed the knowledge of his double identity by . * Doctor Doom was led to believe that he killed Reed Richards following his battle with them in . * While most of the gadgets invented by Reed in this story are abandoned when the team regains their powers in , Reed later re-uses his limb extenders again in - during a period when he lost his powers again ( - ). Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * * * * Publication Notes * Wally Wood inked the Daredevil cover image. | Trivia = * Wally Wood inked both Daredevil and also him as Matt Murdock in the story. * Matt mistakenly addresses Reed Richards as "Mr. Murdock" in one panel. | Recommended = | Links = }}